disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Featured Toy Boxes (1.0)
A Featured Toy Box is a Toy Box generated by an user(s) or developers of Disney Infinity, and is downloadable to the public. The downloads for the Featured Toy Boxes are not available for the Wii version due to space and technical limitations. New toy boxes are available each week. The first five weeks contain solely Disney created Toy Boxes. Each week, Disney will offer a building challenge to build a specific type of Toy Box . You have one week to build the Toy Box and submit it.https://infinity.disney.com/news/146 The winners will be featured two weeks from the start of the challenge. (One week and one day after the challenge ends.) Winners of each challenge are announced on Toy Box TV. Week 1 (8/18/13) Theme: Disney-created *Happiest Place *Tron vs. Sugar Rush *Wonderland Maze *Medieval Arena *Floating Castle Week 2 (8/29/13) Theme: Disney-created *Cave of Wonders Race *ESPN Speedway *Super Sidescroller *Wrestling Arena *Hot Lava Week 3 (9/5/13) Theme: Disney-created *Blue Breakout *Trench Run *Jungle Cruise *Sky Gauntlet *Toy Columbia Week 4 (9/12/13) Theme: Disney-created *Spooky Castle Race *Lava Puzzler *3 Little Houses *8 in 1 Arena *Classic Cruise Week 5 (9/19/13) Theme: Disney-created (last batch) *Monster Rally *Tron Highway *Sugar Mania *It's a Trap! *Cosmic Platformer Week 6 (9/26/13) Theme: Racetrack *Aladdin's Race *E.A. Sea Race *Western Race *Monster Truck Fun *Super Fun Track Week 7 (10/3/13) Theme: Extreme Sports https://infinity.disney.com/news/163 *Ten Tough Trials *Stunt Jump Arena *Soccer Gladiator *Pinball Soccer *Paintball World Week 8 (10/10/13) Theme: Royal Empire *Wonderland *Disney Kingdom *Giant Castle *Castle Course *GOOD vs EVIL Week 9 (10/17/13) Theme: Maze *Adventure Maze *MazeChaze *Dungeon Maze *Jack's Maze *Frozen Cave Maze *Halloween Town Week 10 (10/24/13) Theme: Halloween *Jack in the Box *Trick or Treat *Halloween Manor *I Love Halloween *The Haunted Tomb *Wedding Toy Box Week 11 (10/31/13) Theme: Disney Movies *100 Acre Wood *Tangled Hunt *Fantasia *Swiss Family *The Pride Lands Week 12 (11/7/13) Theme: Toy Story *The BIG Room *Capture Zurg! *Woody's Roundup *Saving Mr. Rex *The City Dump Week 13 (11/14/13) Theme: Contraption *Buttons! *Disney Pinball *Enemy Destroyer *3-in-1 Widget *Clockwork *Reinerland Week 14 (11/21/13) Theme: Thanksgiving Parade *Save The Parade! *Zurgiving Day *Racing Parade *Happy Thanksgiving *Mickey's Parade Week 15 (11/28/13) Theme: Thank You (Disney-created) *Sky Gauntlet II *The Sky Trials *Toy Story Racer *Big Thunder *Toy Story Claw Note: These Toy Boxes were posted on 11/27/13, because Thanksgiving fell on the normal Featured Toy Box Day. Week 16 (12/05/13) Theme: DuckTales *Saving Scrooge *Scrooge'd *McDuck in Danger *Safe Cracking *Mega Gizmo Duck Week 17 (12/12/13) Theme: Wreck-It Ralph (Special Two Week Challenge) *Litwak's Arcade *Game On! *Helping Felix Jr *Dig-it-Ralph! *Wreck-It Hunt Week 18 (12/19/13) Theme: The North Pole *North Hole Mini Golf *Saving Christmas *Winter Express *Santa's Workshop *Christmas Town Theme: Disney-Created (12/14/13) *North Pole Racer *Castle Fireworks *Frozen Challenge Week 19 (12/26/13) Theme: 2014 Fireworks *BlastFromThePast! *Paris Fireworks *COUNTDOWN *Sydney Fireworks *Fireworks Blast Week 20 (1/2/14) Theme: Frozen *Frozen Hunt *Frozen Adventure *Anna's Quest *Let It Go! *Olaf's Race Week 21 (1/9/14) Theme: Heroes vs. Villains *Ralph vs. Turbo *Mirror Mirror *Olympus Coliseum *King of the Hill *Save the City Week 22 (1/16/14) Theme: Pirate Adventure *Blackbeard's Map *TreasureHuntRace *Blast and Seek *Man the Cannons *EpicPirateCombat Week 23 (1/23/14) Theme: Tangled *A Tangled Race *Maximus Speed *Tangled Hair *Hidden Worlds *Rapunzel's Rumble Week 24 (1/30/14) Theme: Disney Parks Week 25 (2/6/14) Theme: Winter Sports Week 26 (2/13/14) Theme: Valentine's Day Week 27 (2/20/14) Theme: Ultimate Battle Arena Week 28 (2/27/14) Theme: Aladdin Week 29 (3/6/14) Theme: Underwater Week 30 (3/13/14) Theme: Arcade Game Week 31 (3/20/14) Theme: Muppets Week 32 (3/27/14) Theme: Monstrous Pranks Week 33 (4/3/14) Theme: Tron Week 34 (4/10/14) Theme: Princess Week 35 (4/17/14) Theme: Egg Hunt Week 36 (4/24/14) Theme: Alice in Wonderland Week 37 (5/1/14) Theme: Disney Parks Week 38 (5/8/14) Theme: Air Race Week 39 (5/15/14) Theme: Phineas & Ferb Week 40 (5/22/14) Theme: Frozen Week 41 (5/29/14) Theme: Neverland Week 42 (6/5/14) Theme: Toontown Week 43 (6/12/14) Theme: Maleficent Week 44 (6/19/14) Theme: Wild West Week 45 (6/26/14) Theme: Disney Infinity Cup Week 46 (7/3/14) Theme: Wall-E *Planet *Out There *Axiom Rescue *CleanJunkMountain *Define Racing Week 47 (7/10/14) Theme: Disney Movie Mashup Week 48 (7/17/14) Theme: Obstacle Course *Ralph’s Brickyard *Indy’s Temple Run *Emile’s Bad Day *Ten Tough Trials 2 *Kronk's New Groove Week 49 (7/24/14) Theme: Snow White *Dark Apprentice *Mine Mania! *Snow White Story *7DwarfsMineTrain *Wishing Week 50 (7/31/14) Theme: Toy Story Sequel *Toy-Napped! *Show And Tell *Yard Sale Rescue *Toy Story 4 *No1 Left Behind Week 51 Theme: Olaf in Summer Toy Boxes of the Year 2013 *The BIG Room *Tangled Hunt *Adventure Maze *Paintball World *Swiss Family Trivia *Wonderland Maze is the only Toy Box from the featured Toy Boxes of the first five weeks to be made by a YouTube user. It was made by iHasCupquake. *All five submissions for the Maze Challenge contain "Maze" in their name. *A Halloween Town toy box was made available on 10/17/13, along with the normal featured toy boxes. *A Wedding Toy Box was added for a limited time on 10/24/13. It was available until 10/30/13. *Reinerland is a Featured Toy Box created by Andrew Reiner, Executive Editor at Game Informer Magazine. It was released 11/14/13. *The Wreck-It Ralph Challenge is the first and only two week challenge. *No toy boxes were actually featured during week 15, as Disney technically released them the day before, still within week 14's time. *North Pole Racer, Castle Fireworks, and Frozen Challenge were released on Christmas Eve 2013, to celebrate the holidays. Sources Category:Featured Toy Boxes Category:Disney INFINITY Category:Disney INFINITY 2.0